Systems that host virtual spaces are known. In those systems, state information about the virtual spaces is typically presented to the users through virtual space views presented on client computing platforms; and the users typically obtain virtual space information by selecting (e.g., clicking on) virtual space elements appearing in the virtual space views. The virtual space information provided by those systems typically includes statistical information regarding various attributes of the selected virtual space elements, such as health, strength, abilities, skills, powers and levels of the selected virtual space elements. However, it may be difficult for users to identify virtual space locations under the control of or associated with the selected virtual space elements in those systems, for example when the selected virtual space elements control or are associated with virtual space locations not shown in the view.